The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Blondie in Lime’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Blondie in Lime’ originated from a whole plant mutation Heuchera ‘Blondie’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,564, in the tissue culture lab in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to the parent plant, Heuchera ‘Blondie’, the new cultivar has lime green leaves rather than red brown and yellow green flowers rather than yellow green to creamy yellow.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Lime Rickey’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,210, the new cultivar has smaller leaves that are unruffled, a smaller more compact habit, shorter wand type flowers that bloom all spring summer and fall rather than non-wand type that bloom in spring, and flowers that are yellow green rather than white.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium small lime green leaves,        2. yellow green flowers in wands,        3. being very free-flowering,        4. small, multi-crowned, low mounding habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation in 2013 by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.